


Vanilla-Flavored Feast

by aerys



Category: Dio - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerys/pseuds/aerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dio summons Vanilla Ice for more than what Vanilla had originally expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla-Flavored Feast

He knelt down on the cool marble tiles, shivering. Pale silver tresses cascaded down his back and across his face, shielding him from view. At the moment, he couldn’t tell if he was nervous or excited – or maybe, both? His master rarely requested an audience with anyone, let alone with him. Averting his gaze to his feet, he waited patiently for Lord Dio to arrive.

After what seemed like days, his ears picked up the faint click of heels against the floor that grew louder and louder until it came from only a foot away. He kept his head bowed as Dio approached him, waiting for permission to gaze upon the wicked beauty of his lord’s chiseled face. 

“Rise.”

The single syllable reverberated around the dark, cold room and chilled Vanilla Ice to his core. He obeyed, still keeping his eyes away from Dio’s face. Even he, Lord Dio’s most faithful servant, struggled to retain his composure and lust towards his master. Vanilla Ice swallowed, exhaling slowly as he stood before Dio, noting how the dim candle lights danced on the gold of his Lord’s shoes. 

Dio approached him, smelling of blood and pheromones and standing only a couple inches away. Vanilla Ice felt his lip twitch at the scent, wanting to devour it, and he fell farther under his master’s spell when he felt the scrape of claws on his neck.

“You look delicious tonight, Vanilla…” Dio all but purred into his ear, dragging his nails lightly across his collarbone and making Vanilla Ice squirm. “It’s been quite some time since I’ve had a drink from you, love.”

Vanilla bit his lip, gathering his hair together and draping it across his left shoulder, baring the right side of his neck. He closed his eyes, and said, “Master, as it pleases you.”

“I expect nothing less from my most trusted servant,” Dio mused before sinking his pointed fangs into Vanilla Ice’s soft, tanned flesh. 

Throwing his head back in ecstasy, Vanilla couldn’t hold back his moan of pleasure as his master had his way with him. The pain gave way to bliss as he knew he was serving his Lord with not only his intentions but also his body. He clutched at Dio’s arms, losing what self-control he had possessed just a moment ago. The sensation lasted for a short time, but it drained Vanilla Ice’s energy completely in that instant.

He fell limply against Dio’s chest as the other man pulled his teeth away. Dio held him gently, supporting him with surprising tenderness as he led Vanilla to his bed. 

“M-master…” Vanilla pleaded weakly as Dio lay him down. 

Dio smiled at him, baring his fangs as he gently brushed the other man’s hair away from his face. “Be still. When you heal in a moment, I will tell you why I really asked to see you.”

Vanilla didn’t understand what his master meant, but he held his tongue and rested his eyes, trying to even out his ragged breathing for now. His master knew what was best for him, and it was not his duty to question his orders. While Dio gazed down at him, Vanilla Ice felt a sense of security. He didn’t often witness his master attending to him so carefully, but he savored it when he did. 

After a few minutes, Vanilla’s strength slowly returned to him, the wound in his neck healing and closing up, his body replenished with blood. 

“Lord Dio…” Vanilla Ice said softly, his gaze lowered, “I… feel well.”

“I am glad, Vanilla. It is good to see you in full health, despite your injury being my doing,” Dio replied, sounding almost… warm. His voice glided through Vanilla Ice’s ears and sounded like honey, intoxicating him again.

With a small hum, Dio took the other man’s hand and brought it to his lips, leaving a kiss and making Vanilla Ice freeze in his place. He was entirely unused to his master expressing his affections to him in that way, but was willing to give himself entirely for Dio’s pleasure. 

“Do not look so anxious, Vanilla,” Dio whispered in his ear, and Vanilla Ice felt his fact redden despite his attempt to retain a cool demeanor. “Give me a kiss.”

Breath hitched in his throat, Vanilla Ice couldn’t stop his chest from feeling tight as he leaned in to press a soft, almost innocent kiss to Lord Dio’s lips. It was as if his dream had come true, and he hoped dearly that he was not simply imagining this. 

Dio pulled Vanilla Ice onto his lap, brushing his smooth locks away before kissing him again, this time more forcefully and hard enough to draw a long moan from the other man’s throat. He almost felt embarrassed, but he didn’t have time for the emotion to register as he was flipped over, lying back on the plush mattress again with his dearest Lord Dio kneeling between his legs, leering down at him darkly. 

“I will be gentle with you, Vanilla,” Dio reassured him, dragging his claws down the other man’s arms almost enough to draw blood, but not quite. 

Vanilla Ice’s heart raced as he gave himself to Dio fully, allowing him to do whatever he pleased with his body. He could find no reason in his mind to deny him, to tell him no, because his entire life existed solely for Dio; he was his servant and his warrior, tasked with protecting and pleasing his master no matter what. There was no doubt or fear, only a small apprehension that he may not perform to his master’s satisfaction.

“Do with me what you please, Master,” Vanilla begged with surprising clarity and firmness, masking his anxiety even when there was no need.

Smirking, Dio knew his servant Vanilla would never had been able to resist him. Despite the other man being superior to any human, he still succumbed to the base desires that humans were prone to, because no one, no matter their species, could resist Dio’s pull. But in this case Dio was glad because he had a particular fondness for the beautiful Stand user, who served him well and what better use for such willingness than for sex? 

“Very well, Vanilla. Remove your garments.”

Suddenly feeling scrutinized, Vanilla Ice slid his suit from his shoulders, avoiding Dio’s gaze. Dio dragged his gaze hungrily across the other man’s muscular body, devouring him with his eyes. He was already rock hard, and humiliation did nothing to alleviate the sensation of arousal. Vanilla tried to cover his erection with his hands only to be stopped by Dio.

“I want to see you, Vanilla,” Dio coaxed him, holding his wrists with a grip hard enough to bruise; his voice may had been sweet, but his intent was anything but.

For a moment Dio simply sat across from Vanilla Ice, enjoying his body and making him feel like a small antelope among a pride of lions. As much as he trusted Dio, there was no telling what the other man would do with him, even though he knew he would enjoy it. 

“Get on your hands and knees, and turn around, love,” Dio commanded, edging closer to Vanilla and shedding his clothes as well.

Vanilla Ice did as he was told and turned around, exposing himself entirely to Dio. He looked behind himself to see Dio approaching him and was caught off guard when the other man leaned in and spread his cheeks wide, bringing his tongue down to lap at his hole. He had been unprepared for that, and let out a small cry, sounding like a startled lamb.

“L-lord Dio!” Vanilla exclaimed, dropping down to his chest, his arms going weak. He let out a moan, burying his face in the mattress and leaving his ass up in the air as Dio teased it using only his tongue. 

Dio held the other man’s hips in place, grinning as he watched Vanilla Ice squirm in place. It was immensely satisfying to make him lose control like that, especially since he was always so composed and dutiful, except around Dio. Dio’s presence turned Vanilla into a filthy, wanton slut who couldn’t control his basest desires. Normally this would make him ashamed, but it was hard to feel shame when he had Dio’s tongue and fingers in his ass, stretching him open and sending shivers up his spine. 

“You’ve been so good, Vanilla, your reward is long overdue,” Dio purred, removing his tongue from the other man’s hole and instead adding a third clawed finger. 

All Vanilla Ice could do was whimper, his eyes rolling back in his head as Dio’s fingers found his sweet spot. Dio prodded at it, delighting in how the other man’s whimpers grew louder and more insistent. He would love to tease him some more but his own cock was hard and leaking just from hearing how Vanilla’s body begged for him. 

“Please… p-please, Lord Dio…” Vanilla breathed, clawing at the sheets and gasping.

He had no other option to oblige, and Dio couldn’t hold back his groan when he slid his cock inside the other man’s hot body. Vanilla felt just as Dio knew he would: tight, virginal, willing – and Dio looked forward to corrupting and desecrating him. 

Dio grabbed a fistful of Vanilla’s hair, tugging at it and making the other man cry out in pain and pleasure. He slammed into him once, twice, over and over and Vanilla whined every time Dio thrust inside him. The sensation was like none other he had ever dreamed of, the knowledge that his master was using him as a reward made his cock throb with need. 

Slowing his thrusts, Dio delighted in Vanilla’s begging for him to move faster, to pound him harder, but the very act of teasing the other man gave Dio immense pleasure. He knew Vanilla loved it when Dio ignored his pleas – the other man had already cum untouched, and had gotten hard again quickly the more Dio drew out his thrusts. 

With a small, sadistic laugh, Dio pulled out of Vanilla completely, loving the way the other man wriggled, needy and wanton, missing having Dio’s hard cock inside him. He begged, close to tears and drooling, but Dio took his time. 

Finally, after Dio felt it was enough, he place the palm of his hand against Vanilla’s lower back and slid back inside his hole easily before he fucked him hard into the mattress again. He could feel himself nearing his peak, and then he came inside Vanilla, almost blacking out from his orgasm. Vanilla Ice clenched around Dio’s cock, cumming hard again all over his stomach just from the sensation of having his master finish inside him. 

Dio pulled out again and rolled on his back, feeling drained and satisfied. He looked to Vanilla, who had collapsed on his stomach and was panting heavily, sweat beading all over his back and making his skin glisten. If Dio had had the energy, he would had licked the sweat off, but instead he simply rested his gaze on him.

“You did well, Vanilla,” Dio said softly, brushing Vanilla Ice’s hair from his face and placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Thank you, Lord Dio,” Vanilla Ice replied quietly, his voice colored with emotion as a tear streaked his cheek. 

Vanilla slid closer to Dio’s body, resting his head against the other man’s chest and savoring the coolness of the other man’s body. He drifted off to sleep, finally feeling content. His master was proud of him, and that was all that mattered to him right now. Even if Lord Dio didn’t show his love for him, Vanilla Ice hoped that somewhere in that cold, dead heart, Dio may actually love him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quick one-shot Dio/Vanilla smut because I felt there was a lack of it in fandom. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
